Me chame quando estiver sóbrio
by Lady Kourin
Summary: Songfic de Radamanthis e Pandora com a música de Evanescence. One Shot.


_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics. Também não possuo os direitos sobre a música: 'Call me when you´re sober', todos os direitos estão reservados a banda Evanescence e a Amy Lee por sua cimposição."_

_"Songfic de Radamanthis e Pandora, ao som de Evanescence. One shot."_

**Me chame quando estiver sóbrio**

xOx

_"**Don't cry to me **(Não chore por mim)_

_**If you loved me **(Se você me amasse)_

_**You would be here with me** (Você estaria aqui comigo)_

_**You want me** (Você me quer)_

_**Come find me **(Venha me encontrar)_

_**Make up your mind **(Decida-se)"_

Radamanthis estava em seus aposentos, um pequeno quarto na ala dos hóspedes do qual mal podia ver o pôr-do-sol por sua pequena janela de madeira e vidro. Estava instalado no Castelo de Hades que era o portal para o mundo dos mortos.

Fazia apenas alguns minutos que estava ali parado e deitado em sua cama, ultimamente não tinha tido muito tempo para descanso, e sua mente não o deixava descansar.

A desconfiança dos outros kyotos instigava sua mente a procurar a verdade. _"Estaria mesmo, ela nos usando? Não... não consigo crer nesta realidade..."_ pensou lembrando da última conversa que teve com os outros juízes. Como um bom guerreiro, ele daria sua vida por seu comandante. Daria sua vida por Hades e por Pandora.

_"**Should've let you fall **(Deveria tê-lo deixado cair)_

_**lose it all **(perder tudo)_

_**So maybe you can remember yourself** (Para então você poder lembrar de si mesmo)_

_**Can't keep believing** (Não posso continuar acreditando)_

_**We're only deceiving ourselves** (Estamos apenas nos enganando)_

_**And I'm sick of the lie** (E estou cansada de mentiras)_

_**And you're too late **(E você está tão atrasado)"_

A noite mal havia começado e com ela sua insônia corriqueira. _"Não devia estar tentando dormir, a batalha contra Athena já começou... Só vejo esta saída, estou tão cansado..."_ remexeu-se.

Foi até a sala dos hóspedes. Era um cômodo simples, antes dedicado aos amigos e familiares de Pandora, agora utilizado pela elite dos espectros de Hades. Haviam poucos móveis, um conjunto de sofá e um aparo com um pequeno barzinho.

- Ah.. Esse aqui me lembra os dias de corrida de jóquei... bons tempos aqueles... – comentou ao dar o primeiro gole de um whisky caro.

Foi até a varanda, a lua já apontava no céu tão clara quanto um farol no meio do mar. Uma brisa gelada passou pelo seu rosto já esquentado pela bebida. Contemplou o horizonte e voltou para a sala quando se deparou com algo não estivera lá até a noite anterior.

- Por Hades! Quem pintou este quadro? – exclamou. A imagem a sua frente era como uma fotografia, parou alguns minutos fascinado com a moça do quadro. E a cena era como um filme.

O tempo passou e sem perceber derramou a derradeira gota da garrafa que lhe fazia companhia naquela noite amena.

_"**Don't cry to me **(Não chore por mim)_

_**If you loved me **(Se você me amasse)_

_**You would be here with me** (Você estaria aqui comigo)_

_**You want me** (Você me quer)_

_**Come find me** (Venha me encontrar)_

_**Make up your mind** (Decida-se)"_

Ela, a moça do quadro, estava na torre do castelo às voltas com sua harpa. Tocava canções doces e sombrias, como um reflexo de seu estado de espírito. Não era fácil comandar aqueles espectros e servir a Hades com o empenho que servia, por isso tudo lhe consumia muito.

Talvez a insônia fosse resultado da tensão da batalha, porque a garota não conseguia dormir nesta noite. Continuou a dedilhar graciosamente a sua harpa.

Atraído pela melodia, ele caminhou em passos lentos e atrapalhados até a torre do castelo. Sim, a melodia vinha de lá. Parou e observou a moça que com destreza produzia os mais belos acordes, dignos das canções tocadas nos Elísios.

- Pandora-sama... – falou baixinho interrompendo a concentração da moça que parou de tocar.

- O que faz aqui, Radamanthis?

Confuso e entorpecido pelo álcool, respondeu atropelando as palavras: - Eh.. eu... fiquei fascinado pela... melodia...

Fingindo acreditar no que ele havia falado, ela continuou a tocar e falou:

- Então vai ficar aqui e me ouvir tocar esta harpa? – sorriu.

- Si-sim... – ele respondeu ainda paralisado com a cena_. "Como eu nunca pude notar o quanto ela é bonita... estive cego por todo este tempo?"_ perguntou para si mesmo, enquanto em passos lentos se aproximava dela. Não dominava mais suas ações.

Pandora envolvida com sua melodia, não se deu conta da aproximação do espectro. De olhos fechados ela apenas se concentrava em terminar aquela canção, quando sentiu uma respiração perto de si, carregada de um aroma inebriante.

- Qu-quem? – perguntou virando o rosto para olhar e foi pega de surpresa pelos lábios do espectro. Ao final, deu-lhe um tapa, algo como um antídoto para o seu estado de letargia.

_"**Couldn't take the blame **(Não pode levar a culpa)_

_**Sick with shame** (Doente de vergonha)_

_**Must be exhausting to lose your own game **(Deve ser cansativo perder o próprio jogo)_

_**Selfishly hated** (Odiado de forma egoísta)_

_**No wonder you're jaded** (Não é surpresa, você está cansado)_

_**You can't play the victim this time **(Não pode bancar a vítima agora)_

_**And you're too late **(E você está tão atrasado)"_

Passou a mão pelo rosto e sentiu o peso daquele tapa. Sentiu vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo não era errado o que havia feito, ambos pediam aquilo há muito.

Tomou-a num abraço forte e beijou novamente. Ela não ofereceu resistência, ao contrário pediu mais. Parecia imersa num sonho.

O som de algo estatelado no chão foi como um alarme, um chamado a realidade. Afastaram-se bruscamente, ainda ofegantes. O aviso veio de sua harpa que tombou no chão com o movimento das mãos dos amantes.

Ela saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

"_**So don't cry to me **_(Não chore por mim)

**If you loved me** _(Se você me ama) _

**You would be here with me** _(Você deveria estar aqui comigo)_

**You want me** _(Você me quer)_

**Come find me** _(Venha me encontrar)_

**Make up your mind **_(Decida-se)"_

Sua visão voltou a ficar turva, a bebida cara e forte ainda não havia perdido o seu efeito. Achou melhor não procura-la e voltou aos seus aposentos.

_"**You never call me when you're sober **(Você nunca me chama quando está sóbrio)_

_**You only want it cause it's over **(Você só quer isso porque está acabado)_

_**It's over! **(Acabado!)"_

Ela fechou a porta de seu quarto e jogou a chave fora. Não queria mais ser encontrada.

"_Ele nunca me procura quando está sóbrio... sempre que ingere aquele maldito whisky, pensa que pode me usar..."_ pensou despindo-se. Entrou numa banheira cheia de água fria e purificou o seu corpo. Porém seu pensamento, aquela água não poderia purificar.

- E, é claro eu acabo me entregando a você... Radamanthis.

_"**How could I have burned paradise **(Como eu pude queimar o paraíso?)_

_**How could I - you were never mine!** (Como eu pude? Você nunca foi meu!)"_

Agora ele dormia profundamente. Não que quisesse, depois do que havia acontecido na torre, esse não era o seu desejo. Mas a bebida é traiçoeira, ela lhe dá coragem, atrevimento, euforia, desilusão e torpor. Ele agora estava em sua última dádiva, o sono profundo.

Amanhã veria seus atos, caso lembrasse deles. E talvez tudo voltasse a ser como antes, exceto por ela que estaria aguardando mais uma dessas noites de insônia.

E como de costume, ordenaria aos seus criados que não deixasse faltar aquela garrafa de whisky que ele tanto apreciava. Quem sabe num desses acasos do destino, ela pudesse desfrutar de seu vício novamente:

_"**So don't cry to me **(Então chore por mim)_

_**If you loved me **(Se você me amasse)_

_**You would be here with me** (Você estaria aqui comigo)_

_**Don't lie to me** (Não minta para mim)_

_**Just get your things **(Apenas pegue suas coisas)_

_**I've made up your mind** (Eu já tomei sua decisão)"_

O corpo e os lábios daquele kyoto que já havia dado seu veredicto: Ele a faria amá-lo com todas as suas forças.

**Fim.**

xOx

**Nota da Autora **

_Oie! Esse é meu presente do amigo secreto do site Pandora´s Box para a **Arthemisys**! Espero que tenha gostado... :P É um romancinho do Radamanthis e da Pandora... assim coisa simples mesmo... heehe_

_A música escolhida é Call me when you´re sober de Evanescence sob a composição de Amy Lee._

_**Lady Kourin** _

_Dezembro / 2006_

xOx


End file.
